Love is Impossible
by lit by twilight
Summary: Mokuba expects to go to sleep happy...but what happens when someone he thought he'd lost comes to visit him? Noa/Mokuba shounen-ai fluff. Kinda depressing.
1. Mokuba's Dream

Love is Impossible  
  
~*~  
  
::reads own title:: Okay, I know, it sounds lame. I'm all for cheesy titles!! But yes, this is Noa/Mokuba shounen-ai, because I am pathetic, and this needs to be written. It needs to be out of my brain! o.o;  
  
It might be a little sad, I don't know. You tell me. Set after the Noa arc, so he's...dead-dead, like...gone. Yes. -__-*  
  
Oh, and I might accidentally put a spoiler in, probably on accident. Just so you know. Onto fluffy-crap fic that was on impulse and will probably suck when I'm done!! Oh yeah.  
  
~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh.  
  
~*~  
  
"Mokuba...?" Seto asked, walking into the younger boy's bedroom. Mokuba set down the book he was reading.   
  
"Yes, Niisama?" He asked, smiling.  
  
"It's getting late you know, time for bed." Seto told him, walking over and pulling the covers over his little brother.  
  
"But I'm not tired!!" he protested, squirming a bit. Seto patted him on the head.   
  
"Well, try and sleep. Think of stuff, or count sheep. " Seto paused. ~Or puppies...~ he thought to himself, smiling slightly.  
  
Mokuba pouted. "Fine." he said, avoiding eye contact and staring at the ceiling with his brow furrowed.  
  
"Goodnight, Mokuba." Seto said, walking over to the door.  
  
"Night." Mokuba muttered, turning onto his side as Seto closed the door behind him.   
  
~~~Um...Mokuba's Dream!~~~  
  
Mokuba sat down on the park bench near downtown Domino. Looking up, he noticed the emptiness of the whole area. He sighed, and stood, making his way over to a fountain in the center of the park. Suddenly, he heard footsteps behind him. The sky had become cloudy, and the area had a strange grey feeling to it.   
  
"Who's there...?" he asked, a little nervousness in his voice as he turned around.   
  
He felt a hand on his shoulder from behind, and quickly whipped himself around again to see a boy not much taller than him, with aqua-marine hair in the same cut as his older brother Seto.  
  
"...N..Noa..?" he stuttered, backing up a bit. The older boy smiled, and nodded. "What are you doing here...? You...you're gone...your supposed to be gone!!" he screamed, voice cracking as he stumbled backwards.   
  
"Mokuba..?" he muttered in confusion, stepping closer to the boy. "Mokuba, what's wrong? I didn't mean to scare you. You are dreaming, I'm not really here. I came to visit you..." he said calmly, placing his hand onto the other boy's shoulder again. Mokuba pushed him off, and sat down onto the ground, staring away. "Please, Mokuba..."  
  
"Look, okay..." he started, looking back to Noa, who had sat down beside him quitely. "I'm really...stressed out right now, sorta.." Noa's brow became furrowed, and he stared to Mokuba, concerned.  
  
"Why is that..?" he asked, placing his hands in his lap, Mokuba staring intently ahead of himself.  
  
"I...like someone. A lot...and it's been bothering me." he answered nervously.  
  
"...Oh.." Noa muttered, his face falling slightly. He put on a fake smile. "Well? Maybe they like you too, hmm? And then you can be happy together." he trailed off.  
  
"...That would be nice..." Mokuba felt tears come to his eyes, as Noa pulled him into a light hug.  
  
"Shhh..." he coaxed softly, reaching up to stroke Mokuba's raven-black hair. "Mokuba, I'm sure it will be okay..."  
  
"No..it won't...because, I can never see them, really...it's impossible..." Mokuba sobbed silently, pulling Noa closer.  
  
"Nothing is impossible when you try. Why do you think it is...?" he asked sweetly, allowing Mokuba to cry onto his shoulder, as Mokuba moved to wrap his arms around Noa's neck, holding his violet eyes shut.  
  
"...Because they..." he hiccuped a bit. "...because you're dead..."  
  
Noa's sapphire eyes widened, and he wrapped his arms tighter around the younger boy. "...I'm sorry, Mokuba..." he rested his head into the crook of Mokuba's neck and shoulder. "..I like you, too..." he muttered into the other boy's ear. "That's why I came to visit you...I missed you.."  
  
Mokuba's eyes brightened, and he pulled away to stare at the older boy again. "You...you do?!" he asked, nuzzling into him. His face suddenly became more sad. "...But..." he whispered softly. "But..you...you don't have a body..."  
  
Noa pushed him back gently, and stared into his eyes. "I know.." he said, pulling Mokuba's face closer. "And I'm sorry..." he muttered, letting his eyes slip shut as he pressed his lips softly against Mokuba's. Mokuba couldn't hold another tear that fell down his cheek, of which Noa brushed away lightly. "Mokuba..?" he asked, pulling the other boy with him to his feet.  
  
"Yes..?" he asked nervously.  
  
"I must go now..." he whispered as Mokuba pulled him into a tight hug.  
  
"But I don't wanna let you go.." he said, his voice muffled by the white cotton of Noa's shirt. "Will you come back ever..?" he asked silently, worriedly.  
  
"Of course I will. I can always come and see you when you sleep.." he said, a sad smile crossing his features.  
  
"But it want to see you always.." Mokuba cried, pulling away and staring into Noa's blue eyes again. "Not only here.."  
  
"I'm sorry Mokuba, but I don't think it's possible.." Noa muttered, running a hand through Mokuba's hair. "But I can try.." he sighed. "For now, I must take my leave.." he leaned down, kissing Mokuba's cheek, then turning away.  
  
"Goodbye, Noa..." he said, watching the other boy's retreating figure in the sunlight. "...I love you.."  
  
~*~  
  
You like? That was effort. Review? Please? ;.;  
  
Ja ne.. 


	2. Julia Speaks Up

Love is Impossible  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Yep! I'm making a chapter 2, and I have no idea where this whole thing is even going. So, if I get more cheesy on you, I apologize. Sad, huh? I have no life, as I turn my boredom to writing! Joy. -_-*  
  
Disclaimer: IDOYGO. ,---HA! I can make it an abbrieviation! And shorter! Oh, I'm cool.  
  
~*~  
  
The sunlight shone brightly into Mokuba's room, Julia pulling back the curtains.   
  
"Young Master Kaiba..?" Julia asked, walking over to the boy's bed. "It's morning, you have school." She smiled, touching his shoulder lightly. "Don't forget, it's only a half-day today, too." She reminded him, as he turned over lightly in his bed, whimpering.  
  
"But..." he muttered softly.  
  
"Come on, Master Kaiba. You need some breakfast." She said, watching him get up slowly, rubbing sleep from his eyes.   
  
~Was that real? That...dream..?~  
  
He looked up to Julia, who had put a bundle of something onto the edge of his bed. "Here are your clothes, Master Kaiba. I'll be leaving now. Do you need anything?"  
  
Mokuba smiled. "Not really..."  
  
"Okay then. Be quick, your breakfast is getting cold. And Master Kaiba is waiting."  
  
Mokuba nodded, and threw his legs over the bed, getting up, he rushed into the bathroom with his clothes, and hurried back out fully-dressed. Soon, he made his way down the marble staircase in a haste, almost tripping, but catching himself on the railing he never usually used. Upon entering the kitchen, he sat down infront of his older brother at the table and proceeded to eat his cold waffles, only looking up when Seto let out a, "Hem."  
  
"Hai? Niisama..?" Mokuba asked, placing down his fork and swallowing as his brother just turned another page of his newspaper casually. He took a sip of his coffee, and peered over his business section just enough to look Mokuba in the eye. Mokuba smiled sheepishly. "Something the matter?" he asked cautiously.  
  
"Julia says you were muttering someone's name in your sleep. She failed to mention whom..." Seto trailed off suspiciously, but left the thought at that. "...Do you like someone, Mokuba..?" he asked, raising an eyebrow, his lips slightly twitching into a small smile. Mokuba's violet eyes widened immensly, and he turned to stare off in another direction.  
  
He thought to himself. ~She didn't...say his name..?~ He figeted in his seat nervously. "...Why...Why are you wondering..?" he muttered.  
  
"Well, as your brother, I thought I should know." he said light-heartedly, placing his newspaper down, full attention now on his little brother. Mokuba looked down to his lap.  
  
"...I might..." he said softly, almost whispering. He looked to his watch. "Ah! Look, Seto, I'm gonna be late for school. Talk tonight..? Ja ne!!" and with that, he sat up out of his seat, pushing the chair in, grabbing his bag by the door and flying out of the manor.  
  
Seto sat up, shaking his head slightly as he got himself ready for work. He had a big project he had to work on, and didn't have time for school that week, until it was finished.   
  
~~~Later that afternoon~~~  
  
Mokuba had decided that he would question Julia later in the evening. For now, he had homework, and other things to focus on. He ran up to his room, and plopped his bag down beside him at his desk, pulling out his work. Setting it down at his table, he stared intensly at the sheet. "I hate algebra..." he mumbled to himself. He picked up his pencil, and tried to write out the problem. No luck. He sighed.   
  
"A...plus B...no.." he muttered silently. "If A is 15...then...B should be..."  
  
"Twelve."  
  
Mokuba jumped at the sound of another voice. He turned his head around to see a slightly transparent Noa standing beside him, smiling. "B should be 12." Noa repeated, the smile never leaving his face.  
  
"You never told me you could do that!!" Mokuba whispered fiercly between clenched teeth. A confused look floated over the aqua-haired boy.  
  
"What..? Math..?" he asked teasingly.  
  
"No!!" Mokuba sighed, exasperated. "..THAT!" he emphasized, shoving a hand through the transparent Noa's chest. Noa chuckled.   
  
"Well, neither did I. I didn't think you could see me." he said. "I was always--Stop That!!--" he snapped, moving away from Mokuba, who had stood, and was circling around him, poking through his body in random places, muttering, "Sweeet..."  
  
Mokuba stopped, and smiled innocently. "I didn't do it."  
  
Suddenly, a knock was heard on the door to Mokuba's bedroom. "Young Master Kaiba..?" Julia asked, placing a hand on the knob.  
  
"Yes, Julia-san..?" Was Noa's automatic response.   
  
"Shhh!!" Mokuba mouthed. There was a pause outside of the door as Julia shook her head. ~He never calls me that..~ She thought for a moment.  
  
Mokuba spoke next. "What is it, Julia..?" he managed sweetly, as Noa brushed a hand over Mokuba's hair and dissappeared, muttering, "See you tonight."  
  
Julia sighed. "Lunch is ready for you. Are you busy? Would you like for me to bring it up for you?" she asked.  
  
"That would be nice, thank you Julia." Mokuba sighed, throwing himself onto his bed. Oh yeah, this was a *long* day.  
  
~~~Bedtime~~~  
  
Mokuba heard a knock at his door, as he put his stuff away on his desk quitely.  
  
"Come on in." he said, standing up. He had already dressed in his pajamas, and was finished brushing his teeth. It was Julia.  
  
"Young Master Kaiba...Your brother is still working at his computer..so he has instructed that I come and make sure you are ready for bed." she stated plainly, crossing the room to shut the curtains.  
  
"Okay.." Mokuba said dully, lifting the silken covers and sliding in. "Hey...Julia..?" he asked nervously, as she set to leave.  
  
"Yes, Master Kaiba..?" She asked, walking over to his bed.  
  
"Why...why didn't you tell Seto...who's name..it was..?" he asked, propping himself up onto the soft pillows of his ice-blue bed. Julia smiled warmly, sitting on the edge of Mokuba's bed.  
  
"Young Master Kaiba.." She started.  
  
Mokuba had a flash of Noa responding to that title. Using it for himself depressed him. "Call me Mokuba, Julia."  
  
"Mokuba...I felt that...you might want to tell Master Kaiba such a thing by yourself." She sighed sadly.   
  
"How should I tell him, though, Julia..? I mean...what would he say to it? He doesn't like Noa very much."  
  
Julia closed her eyes for a moment. "That...is a sad thing. Mokuba, your brother only saw a crueler side of Young Master Noa..He never saw the side that I knew....The boy that I took care of.." She opened her brown eyes again, and stared down to Mokuba.  
  
"You...you knew..Noa..?" Mokuba asked.  
  
"Yes, I did." she whispered. "We all loved Master Noa very much. He was a very nice, caring young boy... I still miss him greatly.." she looked back to Mokuba again. "Why is it..that you had said his name, Mokuba?" she asked, genuinely confused.  
  
"I...kinda...well, I.." he blushed a furious red.  
  
"You liked Master Noa, didn't you?" she asked sweetly, patting Mokuba on the head. "You liked him a lot."  
  
Mokuba smiled. "You caught me.."  
  
Julia grinned. "Just what is it..you dreamed?"  
  
"Well, it wasn't a dream, really. I mean...he came..to see me. Like, actually. Then, when you thought I called you Julia-san..?" Julia nodded, listening. "That was him. Or..a ghost of him, sorta.."  
  
Julie nodded again, understanding. "Well, off to sleep, Mokuba." she muttered, smiling as she stood. "Oyasumi nasai."  
  
"Oyasumi nasai, Julia-san.."  
  
~*~  
  
R&R? Pweese? ;.; 


	3. Midnight in the Garden

Love is Impossible  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 3! :D  
  
***  
  
No authors note, suffer the loss. -__-*  
  
Disclaimer: IDOYGO  
  
~*~  
  
~~~Mokuba's Dream~~~  
  
Mokuba walked through the massive halls of some sort of manor. Definately not theirs, for it was larger, and much different. Vines claimed the once beautiful outdoor exterior, covering windows and virtually sucking the life out of the place. It seemed...that this building must have been enjoyable at one point in time, but now, it was left abandoned...and alone.  
  
"Mokuba..?"   
  
Mokuba turned around. He was getting used to hearing Noa's voice now and then, but the sneaking up behind him was still just a tad creepy. Mokuba smiled, though for some reason...this place really didn't fit a smile.  
  
"Yes..? Noa, where are we..?" He asked, running up to the other boy, and throwing his arms around him in a hug. Noa smiled faintly, taking Mokuba's hand, and leading him through the maze of hallways to a door. Pushing it open, the two stood in front of a garden, that looked as if it had not been tended to in 30 years. Weeds had overgrown everywhere, once colourful flowers were dead, and wilted over the sidewalks. Mokuba gasped. It looked like it had been such a nice place....  
  
"Come with me." Noa whispered, continuing to pull the boy with him until he reached a moss-covered bench in the center of the massive garden. He pulled Mokuba down onto the bench with him, so they were facing the gloomy building. Noa continued, "I grew up here.." he smiled lightly, as Mokuba could see a pain of rememberance in his blue eyes.  
  
Mokuba couldn't speak. He had no idea what he should say.  
  
Noa sighed, and leaned down to rest his head upon Mokuba's shoulder, closing his eyes. Mokuba smiled warmly, placing his hand onto the other boy's head, stroking his aqua hair lightly. Mokuba suddenly remembered.  
  
"Noa..?" He asked. Noa looked up at him. "Julia..knew you....How, exactly..?"  
  
Noa smiled slightly. "She was one of my caretakers when I was little. The blue bow she always wanted me to wear...God, it itched." He shook his head jokingly. "But I loved her. She was very nice. I miss her."  
  
Mokuba thought for a moment. "She said she missed you, too." At that, Noa looked up again, and sat fully.   
  
"She...she does..? I thought she'd forgotten...about me.." Tears suddenly came to his eyes at the thought of being forgotten.  
  
"Noa....Nobody just -forgot- you. They can't...it doesn't work that way..." Mokuba whispered, pulling Noa into another hug. Noa smiled gently.  
  
"I love you, Mokuba." he muttered, hugging the younger boy back.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
~~~Morning~~~  
  
"Mokuba. Time to get up. You are making me late for work, you know." Seto said, rocking his younger brother's shoulders.   
  
Mokuba stirred slightly, and opened his eyes.  
  
"Nii-sama..?" he asked, rubbing at his eyes with a yawn. "Why are you waking me up? Shouldn't Julia be here?" Seto smiled at that.  
  
"We need to talk, remember? You said we could talk yesterday, but..." he trailed off.  
  
"But you had work." Mokuba finished disappointedly.  
  
"Yes. And don't use that tone, it was a very important project I'm working on." He said, opening his mouth to start up again, but was interrupted.  
  
"You want to know who I have a crush on still, don't you?" Mokuba stated, accusingly. Seto nodded.  
  
"Yes, I still do."  
  
"Promise you won't get mad if I tell you..?" He asked nervously.   
  
"Why would I get mad at you, Mokuba?"  
  
"I have a crush on...Noa."  
  
~*~  
  
Oooh. Cliffy~ I'm evile, I know. 


	4. Wishing on a Star

Love is Impossible  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Disclaimer: IDOYGO  
  
~*~  
  
"I have a crush on...Noa." Mokuba muttered, a light pink blush crossing his usually pale cheeks. Seto sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.  
  
"Now, Mokuba..." he started, as if he were addressing a very young child, or someone with a disability. "Mokuba..." he stopped, unsure of what to say. "He's...dead, Mokuba. You know that, don't you..?" he said, staring down at his younger brother, concern filling his eyes.  
  
Mokuba looked up slowly. "Yes...niisama, I do know that." he smiled. "But I..." he paused. What would Seto say if Mokuba mentioned that he could actually still spend time with Noa? "Nevermind, you wouldn't understand.." Seto's face fell at that.   
  
~What..? How?~  
  
"Why do you think I wouldn't understand, Mokuba..?" Seto asked quietly.  
  
Mokuba fidgeted. "Well...because, it's like magic, Seto. You just wouldn't get it." He said. "Can I go back to bed now? It's Saturday, you know."  
  
Seto nodded, and stood. He still just couldn't put his finger on why Mokuba didn't want to confide in him. When he walked out the door, he found Julia standing a couple of feet away. Seto didn't really feel like talking about then, so he attempted to pass her by.  
  
"Master Kaiba..?" She muttered softly, worried for the reply. Seto turned.   
  
"Yes? Julia? I have no time for idle chat you know, I need to get to work."  
  
"I think...I think the reason Young Master Kaiba is afraid to tell you, is because he fears you will not believe him. It's not that he doesn't trust you, I'm sure of it." She smiled to him warmly, and he turned, muttering an almost incoherent,  
  
"Thank you, Julia."  
  
~~~Noon~~~  
  
"Mokuba..?" Julia asked, tapping Mokuba's shoulder lightly. "Lunch is ready. You must be hungry, you haven't eaten anything today."  
  
Mokuba rolled over, muttering. "...kinda."  
  
"Come on, lets get downstairs." Julia said.  
  
"Can I have lunch up here, Julia..? Please..?" Julia smiled, patting the boy's raven-haired head.  
  
"Sure. I'll be right back." She replied, turning around, and closing the door behind her. Mokuba threw his head back onto the pillows.  
  
"Now I'm hungry." Said a voice.  
  
"Aiiie!! Okay, Noa, I'm glad to know you are here and all, but could you knock next time? Or...something..?" Mokuba snapped playfully, looking up to see Noa sitting cross-legged in the middle of the bed. Mokuba thought foe a moment. "...nevermind that thought." he muttered, as he sat up. "So how are you..? Since I last saw you...about 5 minutes ago?"  
  
Noa smiled. "..Good."  
  
"I see..."  
  
There was a knock on the door.   
  
"Come on in, Julia." Mokuba said happily, as Julia turned the knob. Closing the door behind her, she looked up seeing Mokuba, and a transparent vision of her former young master. She gasped, and clutched at her chest.  
  
Taking a deep breath, she walked up and set the tray of Mokuba's lunch onto the bedside table. "OKay, warn me next time you have dead people over, okay Mokuba? I only have a good 30 years or so left in me." She smiled, nodding over to Noa.  
  
"Good day, Young Master Kaiba." Noa smiled as Mokuba leaned over and whispered,   
  
"I told you she didn't forget you."  
  
Julia just watched the two, shaking her head. ~This family just get even more weird by the day...~  
  
"I must be going now. Is there anything you'd like, Young Master Noa?"  
  
Noa shook his head. "Nothing in particular. Thank you, Julia-san." And with that, she left.  
  
Noa looked back over to Mokuba, smiling. "I should leave now, I'm sorry I couldn't stay. It's takes a lot of energy for a soul to venture out of their bounds, you know." Mokuba nodded.  
  
"I understand. See you tonight..?" he asked hopefully. Noa tapped his finger tip onto Mokuba's nose, chuckling.  
  
"Of course.." he said, as the remains of his apparition faded away.  
  
~~~Bedtime~~~  
  
Julia came into Mokuba's bedroom slowly, taking a seat on the edge of his very large bed.  
  
"Mokuba?" she asked. "Do you believe in miracles..?"  
  
Mokuba nodded, smiling. "Of course I do."  
  
"Well, have you ever wished on a star?" she asked, her brown eyes twinkling.  
  
"I've never tried it."   
  
"I used to wish all the time when I was a young girl, Mokuba. I think you should try it. " She whispered, staring out the window into the moonlight. "Well, I'm off. Goodnight, Mokuba."  
  
"Goodnight..." he muttered as her form disappeared behind his bedroom door. He looked over to his window, shutting his eyes.  
  
~If you can hear me...~ He began.  
  
~Anyone...An angel maybe...~ He thought to himself, concentrating.  
  
~Will you...bring Noa back to me..? If you can...please..?~  
  
~*~  
  
R&R? :D 


	5. Morning Panic

Love is Impossible  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Okay...look! Chapter 5! Oh, I'm cool. Muahahaha! More cheesyness ahead. I believe...the most you'll ever see. Because I'm impatient. X3  
  
Disclaimer: IDOYGO  
  
~*~  
  
The sunlight poured into the room brightly that morning, for Julia had forgotten to close the blinds that night. Mokuba turned over in his sleep, pulling the silken blue covers back over his head whimpering.   
  
~Shouldn't Julia be here? Tapping at me..?~ He thought to himself, rolling onto his stomach.  
  
"....meh.." he muttered, burying himself more fulling into the warmth of the bedsheets.  
  
He suddenly felt movement on the other side of the bed. Which was strange, for it was, his own bed. The other thing suddenly rolled on top of the raven-haired boy, who thought he was so undeniably safe under his fluffy comforter. Both of them screamed. And rolled off the bed in separate directions. Followed by two loud thump noises.  
  
Mokuba's violet eyes widened, as he attempted to pick himself back up off the hardwood floor, but had unfortunately got himself caught up in the heavy comforter. Fluffy it may be, but vicious in the morning whilst one was attempting to escape. He struggled, but finally got back up onto the massive bed. Crawling over cautiously, he peered over the other side.  
  
"NOA?!" he gasped, falling back onto the pillows. The marine haired boy shook himself, and stood. He held a hand up in front of the light from the large window, and just stared at it. At is this time, not -through- it. He looked back over to the other boy who was contemplating the situation at hand. He shook his head.  
  
~Okay. Recall. I wished...yes..But what if Seto walks in? What do I do -then-? Oh, I'm doomed.~ He sighed.  
  
Noa took a deep breath, and shook his head. There was a knock on the door. Mokuba panicked, and grabbed the other boy by the wrists, pulling him into the bed. Noa blushed, and was immediately shoved under the covers.  
  
"Say. Nothing. Quiet. Good? Good." Mokuba whispered, sitting up straight, hands behind his back as the door opened.  
  
"Why! Hello Julia! How are you this fine morning is it going well of course I'm not hiding anything why do you ask?" He grinned nervously. Julia just stared at down at him, approaching the bed carefully.  
  
"What do you have, Mokuba?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Have?! Hehehehe! Why nothing, of course." Then...the poor confined boy sneezed. Ah, the doomed race of men. "THAT WAS MEE!!" Mokuba tried, eyes wide.  
  
"Mokuba." Julia said, crossing her arms.  
  
"Can I keep him? I promise Seto won't find out! We can put him in the closet for safe keeping." He said, nodding.  
  
"WHAT?" Noa screamed, throwing the covers off the bed. "I am -not- to be treated like a runaway pet, you know." He scolded the younger boy, a playful glare gracing his features. Julia rolled her eyes.  
  
"Someday, Master Kaiba is going to have me fired for all the secrets I keep for you two."  
  
Mokuba smiled, hugging Noa to his side. Noa blushed a furious red. "We love you?" he smiled.  
  
Julia sighed, turning around. I think the guest bedroom adjoined to yours would suit Young Master Noa perfectly well, don't you."  
  
"But..but.." Mokuba sniffed sadly. "My bed is..uh...warmer..? Yeah. That's it. And you wouldn't want your Masters getting cold, would you..?"  
  
"Your brother is going to find out. Well, Mokuba's brother...I guess. And yours, Noa-sama..but..well, I mean..wait..Nevermind!!" She trailed off, exasperatedly.   
  
"Thank you, Julia-san.." Noa muttered, looking away.  
  
"Of course, Young Master Noa."  
  
A silence passed as Julia began to head for the door.  
  
And a knock was heard from the outside of the room.  
  
~*~  
  
I'm starting to love these cliffies. Okay, I'm sorry, short chapter, but hey? I'm probably going to be forced off the compie soon, so you'll just have to suffer. X3  
  
R&R? 


	6. Of DM and Cocoa

Love is Impossible  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Author's Note: I have just come to the realization that when the Noa Arc comes to American/Canadian TV in dub, that when you see his first character appearance, you are going to think my Noa is horribly out of character. Which I must say, I am reffering to after the Noa arc, when Mokuba has helped him realize what it is to have a heart. ::tear:: Soooo kawaii. ;.;  
  
So, that is just so you know. So you don't think that insane Noa is who we're talking about here. o.o;  
  
::Make mental note: Poor, poor Sunny...::---Inside joke, you'll see eventually. ^_~  
  
Disclaimer: IDOYGO  
  
~*~  
  
At the knock, Julia turned around immediately and stared to Mokuba.  
  
"One second, Niisama..!!" He yelled, rushing off the bed and taking the poor other boy with him. "Julia..?" he whispered sharply, a slight panic in his voice. "What do we do with him..?"  
  
"Well, I'm not sure. Ah! Excuse my rudeness, Young Master Noa!" She exclaimed in a hushed voice, as she grabbed his wrist and dragged him over to another door in the room. "Bathroom. Stay here until Mokuba comes to get you. Don't make a sound." She said, pushing him in and shutting the door.  
  
Noa sighed, rolling his eyes. "Uh-huh..." he confirmed, sliding down the door by his back and sitting down silently on the beautifully tiled blue floor as Julia walked away. He attempted to listen in on the conversation, but sadly, it was no use.  
  
Mokuba quickly pulled himself back under his heavy comforter as Julia took a seat next to him hurriedly.  
  
"Come in, Seto.." Mokuba said, as the door opened, he yawned. Perfect touch. All should be well.  
  
"Good morning Mokuba. Julia." He said, nodding to the both of them. He refused to deal with his inner sense of someone keeping a secret at the moment. "I'm going to work..." he trailed off, not failing to hit Mokuba with the raised eyebrow, 'I know you're hiding something, but I'll deal with it tonight' glance. Mokuba just stared at him innocently. "So I will see you two tonight." and with that said, he closed the door behind him and made his way down the marble staircase.  
  
Julia turned to Mokuba, fear in her eyes. "He knows."  
  
"Oh yeah." Mokuba sighed, getting up out of the overly-luxurious bed, and heading over to the bathroom door. Noa turned around when he heard it creak open.  
  
"Safe, are we..?" he asked, smiling happily. Mokuba grinned sheepishly and looked to the floor.  
  
"Yeah...for a bit." He said, pulling Noa back over to the bed and taking a seat. "He can tell we are up to something, though. I can see it. But he's waiting until tonight."  
  
"Which might have happened anyways, you know. Noa-sama will eventually need to eat something, won't you?" she asked, smiling over to him lightly.  
  
"Oh, yeah. Probably." He said, lying himself back down onto the bed, and staring at the ceiling. "Mokuba..?" he asked.  
  
Mokuba lay down next to him, snuggling into his side. "Yes..?" he replied sweetly.  
  
"How did I get here? What...did you do..?"  
  
Mokuba thought for a second. "I...I guess I did what Julia told me." At the mention of her name, both boys remembered that she was still in the room.  
  
"What..was that, exactly..?" The marine-haired boy asked, pulling Mokuba into a light hug, and closing his eyes. Mokuba smiled, and blushed.  
  
"Well, she told me to try wishing on a star..." Hearing that, Noa smiled.   
  
"She always told me to try it, too.."  
  
Julia smiled. "I always did...I mean...I always hoped for you, too, Noa-sama. When you died...I wanted you to be happy. I wished for you to be safe.."  
  
Noa chuckled. "Mmm." He mumbled lightly. "Thank you...Julia-san."  
  
Mokuba shut his eyes, wrapping his arms around the other boy loosly. "I'm tired.." he said with a yawn.  
  
"Ooh..no you don't." Julia scolded. "You have to escort our new house guest through a tour of the manor. And I'll come with you." She said, standing up.  
  
"Oh alright then.." Mokuba sighed defeatedly, grabbing Noa's hands and pulling him up with him. "Come on."  
  
~~~5:00PM~~~Living Room~~~  
  
Mokuba and Noa sat cross-legged in the living room and the coffee table, playing Duel Monsters as Julia walked in.  
  
"Julia!" Mokuba piped up gleefully, staring up at her with his wide, violet eyes. Julia smiled warmly.  
  
"Yes, Mokuba?" She asked.  
  
"Can we have some hot cocoa, please..?" He asked as Noa nodded in agreement.   
  
"Sure you can." She said, turning around. "I'll go fix some, okay?"  
  
"Thank you, Julia-san." Noa said, then turned his focus back onto his hand. "I play...mmm...one monster in defense mode..and place one card in the magic/trap zone.." He grinned. "Your turn."  
  
Mokuba sighed, as he drew a card. "Aww.." he exclaimed, throwing his head back in exasperation. "Okay...I place 3 cards in magic/trap...and one card in defense. Go."  
  
Noa smiled, drawing a card from the top of his deck. "Aha!I activate my Spring of Rebirth, and I flip summon Otohime...and switch your monster to attack mode, then play Susa Soldier and attack." he nodded enthusiastically. Mokuba picked up his defeated Neo The Magic Swordsman and placed him in his graveyard, taking 300 LP damage. "And..." Noa trailed off slowly. "I end my turn.." he said, picking up both his Spirit monsters and placing them back in his hand, gaining him 1000 LP.  
  
Footsteps were heard, as Julia came into the room holding a tray with two cups. "Cocoa is ready." she said, placing the tray onto the coffee table and retreating just as they heard the door open.  
  
"Seto's home.." Mokuba whispered. "Act...casual." He nodded, placing down his cards as Noa did the same. Mokuba picked up his cup, taking a sip carefully, for it was sure to be hot as Julia ran over to her eldest master.  
  
"Master Kaiba! We're glad you're home." She exclaimed enthusiastically, taking his coat as he made his way around the corner and into the living room, pinching the bridge of his nose, eyes closed.  
  
"Konban wa, Niisama!" Mokuba said cheerfully, but his voice still held an air of nervousness. "How was your day?"  
  
Seto replied with a low, "Hn."  
  
Mokuba got up, and scurried over to the other side of the table with Noa, who had a look of utter confusion and terror on his face. Mokuba could tell. "Don't worry." he whispered. "He's not going to kilol us...yet." Noa sighed, letting his eyes slip closed.  
  
"Uh...niisama...I believe you've had the pleasure of...meeting my friend...uhm...Noa..?" He asked nervously. Seto and Noa didn't exactly have a nice...history with eachother. This wasn't going to go too well.  
  
Seto's eyes shot open as he threw himself onto the couch. Seeing the other boy, he sighed, taking a deep breath, remaining calm. ~I'm not going insane...~ he coached himself. ~That doesn't happen to people like me...~  
  
~*~  
  
Oh yeah! Read and review? X3 


	7. Nighttime for the Kaiba's

Love is Impossible  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 7  
  
A/N: Well, here we go. Seto attempts to deal with the situation! And it's Sakura's minorly OOC Seto...so, don't expect much. -_-*  
  
Disclaimer: IDOYGO  
  
~*~  
  
Mokuba's violet eyes grew wide with fear as Seto sat silently. Pausing. Long silences from his brother were never a good sign, always resulting in a very, very bad thing. Seto starting chuckling after a while, as Mokuba watched him nervously. Suddenly, Seto couldn't stop himself from bursting out in laughter, clutching at his chest. Julia ran into the room, a concerned look on her features.  
  
"Nii-sama..." Mokuba began slowly, as if addressing a mad man. His brother opened his eyes, and stared down at him coldly. Mokuba shivered remotely in fright, and wrapped his arms around Noa's arm. Noa smiled down at him lightly. Then Seto spoke.  
  
"Now Mokuba...don't play with me.." he choked, sitting up. "Mokuba...Noa is dead...this is impossible."   
  
Julia just stood in the doorway, a frightened look on her delicate face. Suddenly, she turned and ran out of the room. Soon, she returned with a glass of water and two aspirin.  
  
"Master Kaiba, I don't think you are feeling too well, I think should should take some of these to calm you down.." Seto sighed, and nodded, picking up the two pills and popping them nonchalantly into his mouth and taking the glass of water. Noa attempted to speak next.  
  
"Seto..? Um, well..you remember all that...stuff...I did? To you, and Mokuba..." Mokuba hugged him tighter at that, hoping Seto wouldn't kill him. ~Seto...please...~Mokuba thought to himself. "Well..." Noa continued. "I'm really...sorry...about all that.." Mokuba smiled. Mokuba believed him. Mokuba loved him. But Seto...  
  
"Mokuba." Seto stated, looking down to his younger sibling. "Something tells me...that the reason he is here...is your fault. So you are grounded." Mokuba nodded, but nuzzled his head into Noa's side, hoping for protection.   
  
"It's okay.." Noa whispered to the younger Kaiba, petting his hair affectionately.  
  
"As for you.." Seto started, looking to the other boy with digust. He was soon interrupted by a female voice.  
  
"Master Kaiba, please.." Julia began pleading. "He has changed, Kaiba-sama. Please believe us..." Seto seemed to ignore her, and continued.  
  
"You may stay." Mokuba clung himself fully around his blue-haired crush, who blushed at the movement of the other boy. "BUT, it must be in the adjoining bedroom to Mokuba. And you are not to speak to me at all. Yet. I have thinking to do." Noa nodded happily.  
  
"Thank you, Seto." He said, returning Mokuba's hug as Seto walked out of the room and to his study. He still had his project....  
  
Julia nodded to him respectfully as he passed her. Then approached the two other excited boys.   
  
"Settle down you two.." She said with a playful grin. Leaning into them, she whispered, "Don't forget...the bathroom to Mokuba's room is attached to the other one. Noa can still sleep with you, Mokuba. Just keep it a secret." She said with a wink, as she turned and made her way upstairs. Presumably to prepare the bedroom that wasn't going to get as much use as expected.   
  
The boys continued their duel monsters game, and just waited from Julia to come in.  
  
~~~9:00PM~~~  
  
Soon, Julia appeared in the doorway, holding a handful of clothing. She smiled at them.  
  
"Come you two. Time for bed." She said, handing them each a pair of linens. Mokuba smiled and ran up the stairs, Noa following.  
  
~~~9:08PM~~~  
  
Mokuba ran into the bathroom energetically, and rapped on the other door. Soon, Noa came and opened it, walking in.  
  
"Yes?" he asked, smiling.  
  
Mokuba grabbed him by the hand and pulled him over to his bed. "It's bed time. So, come with me." He said, sitting down onto the plush comforter and motioning the other boy to join him. Noa did so, and Mokuba leaned his head onto Noa's shoulder. "I love you.." he whispered. Noa gently pushed the younger boy back on the pillows, kissing his lips gently.  
  
"I love you, too." He whispered, pulling up the covers and sliding in as Mokuba did the same.  
  
"Goodnight." Mokuba said, wrapping his arms loosely around Noa's waist.  
  
Noa smiled warmly. "Goodnight, Mokuba..."  
  
~*~  
  
AWWW. R&R time! Oh yeah. 


End file.
